Con olor a hierba
by kryzay
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Leona y Ralf, basada en una canción que parece escrita para ellos. Mi primer songfic, lean y opinen


Holis, esta pequeña historia sucede entre Kof ‛97 y su primera visita a Valle Celeste, de la historia Equipo Ikari: la vida de los mercenarios, solo la historia es mía, la canción es de Manuel Alejandro y la canta Emmanuel, lo sé, es digamos antigua, pero eso le hace hermosa...

Con olor a hierba...

Era un tarde de viernes como los tres últimos, Leona terminaba de leer los reportes de los nuevos cadetes que ese año habían llegado a la base, se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, él, Ralf y Clark se encontraban en una misión, ella no participó en esta ocasión ya que estaba a cargo de recibir a los nuevos cadetes, no le gustaba ese trabajo, pero su padre quería que se encargara de eso y lo haría.

Al trancurso del último rondín por la base, los cadetes habían cumplido bastante bien con los ejercicios de esa jornada, así que se preparaban para las actividades propias para disfrutar de la tarde-noche de viernes, algunos cadetes salieron de la base, con permiso de Leona, pero muchos más se quedaron en la base haciendo demasiado ruido.

Más entrada la tarde, estaba harta de tantos soldados haciendo ruido sin sentido, cuando estaba su padre, les permitía ese tipo de actividades: música alta en uno de los hangares desocupados y que circulara, muchas veces proporcionada por Ralf, unas cuantas cervezas y hasta botanas. Eran divertidas cuando estaban ellos, pero les eran insignificantes ahora que no estaban, así que decidió patrullar una zona donde las cámaras de seguridad tenían un punto ciego, nadie del exterior podía acceder por ese lugar, ya que estaba cerca de una pared rocosa propia del lugar, la base se encontraba en uno de los bastos territorios áridos de Norteamerica...

Sin embargo, ese lugar era uno de los pocos lugares que había vegetación y un enorme árbol, el cual podía trepar y mirar casi toda la base, mientras que al pie del árbol, era ideal para que Clark y Ralf fumaran sin ser sorprendidos por el Comandante, ya que era un lugar que le gustaba a Hilari pasar el tiempo con Ikari y Leona... razón suficiente para que Heidern evitará estar en ese lugar, pero que aún conservaba y miraba a una prudente distancia...

" _Es irónico, todo se puede observar desde aquí, y nadie ve este lugar"_ pensaba al trepar al árbol,traer su falda verde del uniforme diario no le impedía subir, ese lugar le gustaba mucho desde que era una niña, desde ahí podía observar a su padre sin que él se diera cuenta, entrenar a los soldados que llegaban a esa base, soñando que algún día, ella sería tan buen soldado como él...

— ¡Princesa! — oye de pronto en la base del árbol, regresando al presente — ¿qué haces allá arriba alejada de la fiesta?— Ralf estaba de pie con esa retorcida sonrisa en la base del árbol, verlo ahí no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en los labios, bajo del árbol dando un salto para aterrizar cerca de él, Ralf la abrazó antes de que le diera el saludo correspondiente, señal de que su padre no estaba cerca...

— Pensé que te vería hasta el lunes, ¿todo fue bien? — le preguntó ella después de despegar sus labios de los del Coronel

— No podía ser de otra manera Princesa, Clark y Heidern están resguardando el paquete en la casa de siempre— se sienta en la hierba haciendo una seña a Leona de que se siente junto a él, al sentarse, Ralf inmediatamente la abraza y ella se recarga en su pecho, él acaricia su cabello— me mandó a buscarte para relevarlos a las dos mil doscientas horas, para que ellos entreguen el reporte y nosotros cuidemos el paquete... así que podemos estar aquí un buen rato, fingiendo que me das el reporte de los soldados...

 _ **No te salgas de mis brazos**_

 _ **sigue echada asi en la hierba**_

 _ **quiero andarte paso a paso**_

 _ **recorrerte como hiedra**_

 _ **no te salgas de mis brazos**_

 _ **que hoy mis brazos son cadenas**_

 _ **por que quiero que mis manos**_

 _ **hoy de ti se queden llenas**_

La noche comienza a hacerse presente, y el ambiente es propicio para caricias más atrevidas, él se desprende de la camisola negra que traía, la coloca sobre la verde hierba para poder recostar a Leona y llenarla de caricias, ella ya extrañaba su compañía, después de todo, no era la primera vez que estaba con él, pero si la primera en ese lugar, con las estrellas por únicas testigas de esa entrega...

 _ **cuando el sol se este ocultando**_

 _ **y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas**_

 _ **y en mi espalda sienta el frio**_

 _ **de la oscura noche que se acerca**_

 _ **yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas**_

— Debemos volver Ralf— le dice Leona al oído y jugando con su cabello crespo — mi padre se preguntará porque no los hemos relevado...

 _ **te sacudiras el pelo**_

 _ **para que jamas nadie lo sepa**_

 _ **nos iremos con el alma**_

 _ **y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba**_

— Princesa, aún es temprano— mira su reloj que Leona le regaló en su último cumpleaños— además aún te deseo, no me gusta dejarte tanto tiempo sola con tantos soldados jóvenes cerca y rondandote— vuelve a besarla y abrazarla de forma posesiva, temeroso de que ella encuentre a alguien más, la urgencia se hace presente de nuevo, después de todo, la misión les había llevado un mes llevarla a cabo...

 _ **no te salgas de mis brazos**_

 _ **sigue echada asi en la hierba**_

 _ **quiero andarte paso a paso**_

 _ **recorrerte como hiedra**_

 _ **quiero que nos confundamos**_

 _ **con el campo y con la tierra**_

 _ **como espiga y como arbol**_

 _ **como rama y hoja seca**_

Un rato después, Ralf acaricia el rostro de su amada, mira como las estrellas se reflejan en sus ojos sin dejar de admirar su sonrisa en ellos tanto como en sus labios

— Si por mi fuera Princesa — le dice colocando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja izquierda— nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre... me gusta ver las estrellas reflejada en tus ojos

— Pues cada estrella de mis ojos y del cielo— le contesta Leona— es un mensaje mío, cada una te dice un te quiero...— lo besa en los labios

 _ **cuando el sol se este ocultando**_

 _ **y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas**_

 _ **y en mi espalda sienta el frio**_

 _ **de la oscura noche que se acerca**_

 _ **yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas**_

Ambos se ponen de pie, Leona suelta su cabello para amarrarlo de nuevo, la fiesta continúa pero ellos pasan de largo, toman un jeep todo terreno y van a reportarse con su Comandante, como si no hubieran pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida...

 _ **te sacudiras el pelo**_

 _ **para que jamas nadie lo sepa**_

 _ **nos iremos con el alma**_

 _ **y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba ...**_

Pues este es mi primer espero que haya sido de tu agrado, tengo otros en mente, pero necesito seguir con la otra historia para que tengan sentido. Gracias por leer, deja un review con tu opinión y mejorar el siguiente


End file.
